Aftermath
by SuperWhoLandLocked
Summary: There is a new vampire at Forks High and it is revealed that she knows Peter and Charlotte and they have been captured. Jasper must join forces with the badass vampire to save his friends. Will he be able to? Or will he face the consequences of the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ****This story contains mentions of rape, strong language and M rated scenes Do not read if you have trouble dealing with this subject material.**

Hey people! Sorry it's been a while since I posted anything! Its been crazy trying to get school finished for the summer! Anyway, I apologize and hope you'll accept my peace offering-a new story! This is Jasper/Bella and is a little dark...definitely M rated. This is my first M story, so don't expect anything super detailed...and that stuff won't be happening for a couple chapters! Also, first multi-chapter story, so bear with me :) I can't promise you'll get updates every week, but I'll definitely try to update every other week. And if I don't feel free to bomb my inbox demanding to know where the new chapter is! So, here is the first chapter!

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I watched the new girl from our table. I felt Edward's anger and looked over at him, irritated "What?" I hissed.

"Stop staring at her! You're drawing attention!" he hissed in reply. I looked around the cafeteria. Sure enough, people were looking between me and the new girl curiously.

"Relax, Eddie. She's obviously one of us. Read her mind." Emmett said. Edward looked frustrated.

"I can't. She's blank to me. Jasper?" he replied. I sighed and expanded my power, flipping her emotions around. In a flash, she turned towards us.

"Not very gentlemanly, changin' a girl's emotions, is it?" she hissed with vampire speed. I blinked in shock as she walked over and sat down.

"The name's Bella, since you didn't ask before messin' 'round with my emotions." she said as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, read the text and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid fucker. All his cryptic-ass messages. What the hell does 'you found him' mean? Found who?" she muttered. Her phone buzzed again and this time she grinned slightly.

"I'll call you what I want to, dumbass." she said as she typed her reply. She looked up at Edward's strangled gasp.

"Don't even try your prissy Victorian era bullshit on me, _Eddie_." she said as she walked away as the bell rang. I sat there in a stupor just watching her until Emmett hit me on the arm.

"Come on. We've got history with Smith." he said. I nodded and followed him out, my mind still on Bella. Rose nudged me.

"She's your mate, you dumbo." she whispered.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Peter called as I walked into my first class.

"Sorry, I have to take this. My mom's in surgery and my dad promised he call when she got out." I told the teacher, walking out.

"Why the _**HELL**_did you send me here, Petey-Wheat?" I hissed.

"Why, Bellsabell, I thought you curbed you sailor's tongue for high school." he replied, sounding annoyed. I smiled. He _hated _my nickname for him.

"I'm not staying here. Pixie-Bitch looked like she wanted to claw mah eyes out for even lookin' at your Major. Although, he ain't much of a Major anymore. Looks like some prissy prick." I said, my accent coming out stringer the angrier I got.

"Just a couple more days, please, Bella. If she decides to follow through with her plans, you need to keep Jasper there. By any means. I'm sorry, Bella. I'll be there with Char next week, okay?" he replied. I knew something was wrong. Peter _**never**_called me just Bella unless something was seriously wrong.

"Why this town, Peter?" I asked.

"Well, the Cullen's heard it was one funky town and though they'd fit right in." he said with a strained laugh. I closed my eyes. Someone had them.

"I'll call you later, okay Peter?" I said, my voice determined. I heard him suck in a breath.

"Don't Belsy, please. Just stay-" He was cut off as I shut the phone with a snap. I walked down the hall to the History class Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were in. I knocked on the door.

"Mr. Smith? Dr. and Mrs. Cullen just called and left n important message for Jasper. His brother and sister-in law need his help down in Texas. they aid he should leave right away." I said, smiling shyly at him. Jasper had stood when I said 'Texas', so when the teacher called his name, he was already walking up.

"Mr. Hale, what about your sister? Shouldn't she come too?" Mr. Smith called as we out the door. Jasper turned to Rosalie, who shook her head slightly, then at the History teacher.

"Rose had a falling out with our brother a couple years ago. They don't talk much." he said and we continued out of the school. As soon as we got to my truck, Jasper turned to me.

"Who has them? Where? And how the hell am I going to explain this to Carlisle and Esme?"

"You know exactly who has them. I think they're still in Texas, otherwise Peter would have told me. And you aren't explaining everything. And you cn;t go home. You'll call them on the way, telling them as little as possible. If _**she**_finds out they've been housing you for the past 100 plus years, they're all ash."

"How do you know they've been captured?" he asked.

"Bella and 'funky town'. Peter never and I mean never, calls me Bella unless something is wrong."

"And 'funky town'?"

"Code word. Caught it off a show Peter likes and he had the idea that if anyone of us were capture, that would be our phrase." I said. Jasper looked at me closely and I felt a tingle up my spine.

"How do you know Peter and Char? Did they change you?" he asked.

"Yes, they did. And then helped me hunt down the reason for my needing to be changed." I said. There was no way I was telling him the whole story.

"Listen, I know that Peter and Char have helped you and you don't want to talk about your change, but maybe it could help us keep them safe." he said. A bitter laugh escaped my lips.

"I don't think my father getting me pregnant has any relevance to their kidnapping." I bit out. He looked at the road.

"Did you lose the baby?" he asked quietly. I nodded, venom tears forming in my eyes.

"He beat me one night, 7 months in. Then dropped me on the street; I was a bloody mess. By the time Char and Peter found me, I was half-dead and I'd already miscarried. They buried my daughter while I was going through the change. When I woke up three days later, they feared the worst. But to their surprise and mine, I was as calm and collected as they were. Char helped me hunt down my father. You should've seen his face when I walked in that night. My eyes alone scared him. He thought I was a demon come back to haunt him. He was somewhat right. He even the gall to beg for mercy when I latched onto his neck. Needless to say, I didn't oblige. But I did give him a quick death." I said.

"He didn't deserve one. What ye-"

"1890"

He looked out the window.

"I was born in 1872." I said.

"God, I'm so old." he muttered. I laughed.

"You do have a good 47 years on me. not includin' vampire years." He groaned.

"Please stop. I don't need to feel like a pedophile." he begged. I pulled the car over and looked at him.

"And why would you feel like that? We are not engaged in a sexual relationship. And besides, you're eternally 20 and I'm eternally 18. Not much of an age gap." I said. He looked me in the eyes and that damn tingle went up my spine again.

"Now tell me you **_didn't_**feel that." he said. I shook my head and climbed out of the car. He followed after me.

"I can't do that. I've spent 141 years scared of letting anyone close to me because of what happened when I was human. **_You_**are not allowed to waltz in and steal my heart!" I said. He smirked and before I knew it, we were in the middle of the forest on the side of the road and I was backed up against a tree.

"Then tell me you don't feel the tingle when our eyes meet, the shock when we touch." he whispered, running his index finger across my cheek lovingly. I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through my body.

"Jasper-"

"Hush. Don't think, Bella. Just let your instincts take over."

I pushed him away and started back to the truck.

"I just can't Jasper. I'm not ready for anything like that." I said. He was in front of me in a flash.

"Yes, you are! Why do you think Peter sent you to Forks?! He _knew _I was here! For fuck's sake, Bella! You're my mate and the longer you keep denying it, the faster you will crumble. I know you've felt the connection. Bella, please. Just open yourself up to me." he said

* * *

Right! SORRY to end on a cliffie...sorta cliffie. Don't kill me! I'm already working on the next chapter! That one is Jasper's POV from where we left off! I promise I'll finish Chap 2 soon!

Love ya all!

-Kaylee


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: **I own the Twilight Saga and all the characters in my story (*crosses fingers and hopes to get away with it)

**Jasper: **Kaylee…what did I say about claiming things are yours when they really aren't? Give credits to the rightful owner.

**Me: **NO! YOU CAN"T MAKE ME! Would you want to be trapped for all eternity with a controlling, stalkerish dick like Edward?

**Jasper: **(*sighs as I run off screaming) Kaylee give credits where they are due and she is only the rightful owner of her M.C.s, which may come into play… (And no, I wouldn't want to be stuck with Edward.)

**Me: **WHY? DON'T DO THIS TO ME!

Right…can you tell I've been up for 21ish hours? Anyway, its been 10 days since I posted true first chapter to Aftermath, so here's the second one! This one picks up right where the first one left, starting in Jasper's POV. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2-Jasper POV**

"Bella, please. Just open yourself up to me." I said. She looked at me, anger blazing in her eyes.

"WHY? Why should I open myself up? I opened myself up to my mother when I was 13 after my father forced himself upon me for the first time. She lauded and called me a slut! I opened myself up to my best friend when I was 16, after 3 years of abuse! She told me I deserved it! Every-time I open myself up, it comes back and bites me in the ass! So, why? Why should I do it again?" she shouted. I looked at her.

"Because I'd never do that to you, Bella. I also know that you've held this in for too long." I replied. She laughed, cold and bitter.

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to take it out on my coven mates. My _family. _Peter was right. I shouldn't have asked for your help. You obviously don't care enough if you want to waste time in this stupid forest."

And with that, she raced back to the car in a blur. I heard the engine.

"Oh, no. You're not running from your mate, Darlin'." I murmured as I raced after her. I got to the car just as she pulled away. I flung the door open an dumped into the seat as she polled back onto the highway.

"I'm not apologizin'. Face the facts, cause I'll give 'em to you straight." I said as we started back on our journey. She just reached up, flipped on the radio and ignored me.

* * *

**Texas-Peter POV**

"The Major ain't stupid, ya know. He's gonna know who's got us and he won't come looking' for us." I drawled. The vampire in front of me laughed.

"Jasper Whitlock _thinks _he knows who's the head of this operation. Maria is just a pawn; without my brother, his mate and I, she would be nothing. How do you think she got started in the Southern Wars?" he replied.

"He still ain't com in' for us." I returned. He nodded to the tall vampire on my left, who stepped forward and ripped my arm off.

"PETER!" Char cried from the other side of the room. I turned my head towards her, fighting the whimpers of pain trying to escape.

"Sallright, babe. We've gone through worse." I panted.

"And you will go through much worse. If your _Major _doesn't agree to help us overthrow the Kings, you will all die."

* * *

**Jasper POV**

We'd just crossed into Idaho and Bella was still ignoring me. I sighed and pulled my phone from my pocket. I had a text from Alice; it had been sent a few hours prior. I opened it.

_Jas, I'm sorry. You'll be fine. Please don't call; don't make this harder than it has to be. I should've warned you about your coven. X Alice_

I growled and punched in Eddie's number.

"Hey, Jasper." he answered.

"You tell me where the fuck she is and why the fuckin' hell she didn't warn me about Peter and Char, **_right now."_ **I growled, my accent in full force. I heard Bella take a shaky breath and felt the lust momentarily cloud her senses before she shook her head and focused on the road again.

"I don't know. She disappeared shortly after you left the school."

"Put Rose on." I hissed. I heard the phone being exchanged.

"Jas?" Rose asked.

"Listen and listen carefully, Rosalie. You take Emmett and you get the hell out the States. Pull out the cash I gave you. Call Jenks, tell him 'the stars back home are flying'' He'll understand. You'll get fake I.D.'s and untraceable cards. Promise me, Rose, promise you'll stay out of the States. Go to France or Ireland. Just stay outta the States." I said.

"I promise, Jas. But what about Carlisle and Esmé? And Edward?" she asked.

"They have their own people. Mine is just better." I replied.

"Okay. Promise _me, _Jasper, that you'll stay safe. I've seen what being with Maria did to you. I don't want you to become that again." she said. I swallowed, hard.

"I promise, Rose. Why don't we all meet in England? Char's wanted to go back for a while now."

"You'll bring all three of them back? I want all four of you in that airport when Em and I meet you."

"I can't promise we'll look too good, but all four of us will be there, Rose. Now call Jenks." I said, hanging up. I looked over at Bella.

"You gonna tell me why you're still ignoring' me, Darlin'? I drawled. Her lust spiked, followed by a flash of annoyance directed mostly at herself. Then suddenly, her emotions disappeared.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked. She grinned at me.

"I'm a shield." she said.

"Anything else?"

"I'm also an absorber. You'd probably know it better as a 'sponge'."

"A shield _and _a sponge?"

"Yeah. Your sister, Rose, she doesn't even know me. Why would she care if I make it out?" she asked, clearly wanting to changes the subject. I sighed.

"Rose is special. She's got a gift that only Em and I know about. She gets little important pieces of someone, sorta like Peter's gift but not exactly. SHe sees glimpses of your past, your future. And when two mates are in the same room or building, the pieces connect. To Rose, everyone is a puzzle, different pieces all over the place. She enjoys connecting them," I said, "She was the one who connected our pieces, as cheesy as that may sound. SH scares about you because you mean something' to me." I explained. She nodded.

"She seems nice." she commented. I laughed inwardly. Everyone else thought Rose was a bitch.

* * *

**Texas-Peter POV**

I snarled at the vampire next to Char, who was holding his shoulder, her arm lying on the ground in front of her, eyes screwed up in pain.

"I swear I will kill you." I growled. He just laughed.

"I'd like to se you try, Whitlock." he sneered. A knock came at the door. A male with blond hair opened it. My eyes hardened and Char gasped as the lithe figure stepped in.

"Hello, Peter." Alice said, her red eyes finding mine.

* * *

**Right, you probably hate me! I working on the next chapter though! Actually I'm going to a retreat for the weekend, so I won't get to work on it till then..but I'm like halfway through it! I do apologize for the major cliffhanger! I will try to finish it soon! **

**Love ya all(even though you possibly hate me and want to torture me)**

**-Kaylee**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Sweeties!

Okay, so I'm sorry for leaving you with a MAJOR cliffy! Who expected Alice to show up as the bad guy? (I did! I did! *jumps up and down waving my hand)

**Bella: **You wrote it like that. Of course you knew.

**Me: **Ouch. I should make you less bitchy.

**Jasper: **NO! I like her like that!

**Me: **Um, okay. How would you like a Peter fight in the next chap?

**Peter: **YES PLEASE! Nobody keeps Peter Whitlock locked up!

**Me:** Hush Peter! You're trapped, remember?

**Peter: **Oh fine! But I expect to be liberated with Char soon! *looks at Bella and Jasper pointedly*

**Bella: **Don't worry Petey-Wheat! Jas and I are on our way!

**Peter: **Don't call me that!

**Me: **Peter Alexander Whitlock! Back to Texas with Char and !EvilAlice, NOW!

**Peter:** Do I have too?

**Me: **_Peter._

**Peter: **Alright, I'm going!

Right, so bit punch drunk! I don't own Twilight Saga (unfortunately)

* * *

**Chapter 3- Peter POV**

"Alice" I snarled.

"That's my name!" she replied.

"Why? What about Jasper? The Cullens?" Char asked. Alice turned to her.

"Because I can be ruler of the vampire world. I've got a grand plan. With the help of the Romanians, Maria, and Jasper, once he gets here, I can overthrow Aro and his brothers. I'll keep a select group of humans to breed and then change their offspring. With an army of gifted vampires, I'll rule the world!" she said.

"You're crazy! Jasper will never agree to this." Char replied.

"I think he'll be agreeable if I threaten to kill his mate, don't you?" she laughed. I stared at her.

"You would kill part of Jasper just to rule the world? You'd risk Jasper going insane with grief? He'd turn on you in a flash and you know it. You won't kill Bells. I'm callin' your bluff." I said. She sighed.

"Yeah. Guess you're right. Cavan would be more than happy to make her relive her past, though. I wouldn't kill her, but I'd make her beg me to set her alight." she replied. I snarled.

"You touch her or make her relive that, I will tear you to pieces and set _you _on fire." She waved a hand.

"Whatever floats your boat. Now do excuse me. I have some things to take care off, people to call. Taking over the world is so tiring." And with that, she took all the vampires in the room and left. I looked over at Char, who was weak from venom loss.'Oh, god, baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't want us to get mixed up in a war again. Major and Bellsy will find us. I'm positive." She looked up, her eyes dull.

"What if they don't, Peter?" she replied.

"You know Bells. When I called her, she was determined to come and get us. And Bells won't give up until we're safe again." I reassured her, "I promise."

* * *

**Bella POV- Idaho/Utah-ish**

The silence in the car was stifling. I groaned and Jasper smirked.

"Somethin wrong, Darlin'?" he asked. I growled at him. The silence was better than that drawl. _Anything _was better than that stupid sexy-as-fuck drawl.

"Stop talking." I said. He shook his head.

"Nope. Not until you let everything out. The I will shut up and listen." he replied. My eyes narrowed. At that moment, the empty gas light came on.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me. Now? I mean, seriously, RIGHT NOW?" I growled, cursing my truck as I pulled off on an exit. I spotted a gas station and pulled in. I grabbed my wallet and opened the gas tank. I slid the pump into the tank and watched as the numbers rose. After it filled, I replaced the pump and walked inside to pay. Without even reading his thoughts, I could already tell the sinful things the gas attendant was thinking. He was salivating as I walked up.

"$40.00 on Pump 7." I said, handing him my card. He nodded and ran the card.

"Thanks." I said as he handed the card back.

"Have a nice day!" he called as I walked out. I fought the urge to flip him off and settled for rolling my eyes and cursing stupid men under my breath. Jasper was growling as I got back into the car. I looked over at him in concern.

"His emotions. They make me feel so dirty." he hissed. I nodded and got back onto the highway. Once we were back on our journey, Jasper started to relax.

"Better, Cowboy?" I asked. He nodded and then smiled.

"You gave me a nickname. I like it." he said, his smile becoming a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"God, you;re just like Peter. I call his 'adorable' once-. Made up for it with Petey-Wheat" I said, "He hates that nickname." I giggled.

"And what does Peter call you?" he asked.

"Oh god! The list could go on for days. Let's see, there's Bellsabell, Bellsy, Bells, Swan and sugar bell-don't ask. I don't get him." I replied. He chuckled.

"Yeah, don't know what went wrong with him during the change. Wasn't me, Char turned out just fine." he said. I nodded.

"Char is fun to hang around. Peter annoys me to no end, but he's like the big brother I never had. God, I hope we get there in time. They're the only family I have left. I don't know what I'd do if they were just gone!" I said, beginning to panic.

"Calm down, Bella. We'll get there in time. I promise." he replied, sending flaming waves my way. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said softly, "I was scared and worried. Panicking won't help them out."

"It's not a problem, Bella. Pete and Char are my family, too. They helped me escape from Maria." he said.

"But, you helped them escape first."

"Yes, but I had no intention of following them out of the life I led. Peter risked not only his life, but that of his mate's as well to return for me. And I won't ever be able to repay him. But, rescuing him form Maria's grasp is one way to start."

* * *

So there's the third chapter. Is the ending okay? I kinda felt it was a bit odd. I promise I am working on the fourth chapter and after that, only ten more chapters to go. I'm aiming for the end result to be around 14-15 chapters. I profusely apologize to all of you guys for keeping you waiting and I want to thank 'the newest daughter' for telling me very kindly to get the show on the road. I must admit this chapter was a difficult one to write and I've rewritten it like three times. I hope you liked the final draft!

Until next time!

superwholandlocked 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't kill me! I AM SO SORRY! I have meant to update this before now, but RL got in the way. My Mom's uncle died so we had to travel 13 hours for a funeral and we were gone for 2 weeks and school has started back up and it's kicking my BUTT! But, here is your new chapter!**

* * *

**Char POV**

"Peter!" I screamed as one of the vampires ripped my mate's arms off. We had attempted to make an escape shortly after Alice had left. We never stood a chance. Thirty vampires caught us before we even made it to the front yard. _Fighting and venom loss. Not a good combo _I thought as I attacked two more vampires.  
"Char! We're almost there! Keep going!" Peter shouted, desperation coloring his voice. My heart sank as thirty more vampires rushed into the hallway. I caught Peter's eye and his shoulders slumped. We both knew there was no chance of escape. Immediately, we both stopped fighting. There was no use for it. All we could do now was wait. Wait and hope that Bella would be here soon.

* * *

**Utah-Bella POV**

"I need to hunt." I said as I drove towards Salt Lake City.

"Well, stop here. Huge forest, bound to have some variation of animal." Jasper replied.

"No. I'm not really veggie. I had to adopt that disgusting tradition so the La Push wolves wouldn't attack me as soon as aI set foot into Forks. Ugh, it's been forever since I've had a decent meal and dammit I'm going get one tonight. You can join me opt not," I said, "I'm stopping in the city to grab and meal. Then we'll resume our journey and reach Texas by the morning."

"I think I'll pass on the meal." he replied.

* * *

_3 hours later_

I crouched over hymnal as the two scents hit my nose.

"Relax Baby Bird. We're not gonna steal your meal. We already had dinner."

I rose out of my crouch and a smile appeared on my lips.

"Jamie! Vicks!" I exclaimed.

"Hey girlie!" Victoria replied.

"Bird, we heard Pete and Char were captured. You happen to know anything about that?" James asked.

"Yeah. Jasper and I are on the way to liberate them." I replied. James looked at me sharply.

"Jasper Whitlock? As in _God of War, _Jasper Whitlock? Bird, that's Maria's most feared commander!" he said.

"_Was _Maria's most feared commander. He left, Jamie. Along with Peter and Char. But, she's back. That's who captured them." I said.

"Do you need extra fighters? I owe Pete one." James said. I nodded.

"We could use 'em. It's just Jasper and I." I replied. He nodded

"Lead the way." Vicks said. I nodded and made my way to the diner Jasper and I had agreed to meet at. I walked in, Vicki and James flanking me. Jasper was sitting in the corner bother, looking bird out of his mind. He looked up as we walked in. We walked over and sat down.

"Jasper, this is James and Victoria. They're buddies of mine and have agreed to help us with the situation in Texas. James owes Peter a favor." I said. He looked at them, his eyebrow going up when Victoria flinched.

"Do you fear me?" he asked softly. She looked at him.

"MY newborn year was filled with dark tales of the God of War, Maria's right hand. They say you took out a town filled with newborns and humans alike and nothing survived. So, yes, I fear you. But Bella trusts you. And that means I'll trust you." Victoria replied. James nodded.

"If my mate and sister will trust you, I'll do the same." he said.

"What did my brother do to make you owe him?" Jasper asked.

"It was about three years ago. We ran across a coven in Pennsylvania. Their unmated male wanted Victoria. Peter, who was passing by, helped us stop him." James replied.

"That sounds like Pete. He's always helping out mates. He says it's cause he almost lost Char. I'm glad for your help." Jasper said, standing up. "C'mon. Let's head out."

* * *

**Next Morning-TExas-Peter POV**

I looked up as my 'knower' gave me the info I needed. A smile appeared ion my lips and Char looked at me.

"Peter?" she asked.

"They're in Texas, baby. They'll be here by noon." I replied.

"Can you reach Bells? Now that she's closer?"

"I don't know baby. I'll keep trying." I said as I closed my eyes and thought about my little sister.

"Here goes nothing." I murmured

_Bella?_

(A.N.: I was SO tempted to stop it there! But I won't do that to you guys!)

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Noon. We'll arrive at noon." I said, looking over at the driver's seat where Jasper was. He nodded and I stifled a sigh. One part of me wanted to hear his voice and the other could care less. _Damn mating feelings _I thought as I rubbed my chest where a dull ache was starting.

"Baby Bird, why don't you just jump his bones and be done with it?" James asked from the backseat.

"James!" I shouted, stealing a glance towards Jasper. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter.

"As much as I hate the way my mate phrased that, it would be better than sitting here being suffocated by the sexual tension between you two." Victoria chimed in.

"Both of you, stop it." I said. I wished Peter was here. Actually, he;s probably tease me as much as the two cackling in the back. Char would understand. I wanted my sister back.

_Bella?_

I let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards James.

"How many times have I told you NOT to communicate with me through my mind when we are sitting right next toe ah other?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion.

"Bells, what are you talking about? I haven't done that since the last time we saw each other." he replied. I gasped quietly sa the pieces fell into place.

"Everyone, SHUT UP. I need to concentrate. I think Peter is trying to contact me."

_Pete?_

* * *

**Peter POV**

My eyes flew open and I hissed in triumph.

"She can hear me!" I told Char. She grinned.

**_Yes, Bellsabell. It's me. Peter the Amazing!_**

_Shut up, PeteyWheat! Are you and Char okay?_

**_We're a little worse for wear physically, but other than that we're just peachy! So, you jumped my brother yet?_**

_Peter! Gah, you and James both. Nad, even though it is NONE of your __business, no. I've been a little concerned with you and Char, instead. HOw many vampires did MAria bring?_

**_Um, it's not just MAria, Baby Girl. The Romanian brothers and Pixie Bitch are involved too. ADN one of the Romanians is Pixie's mate. They're planning to overthrow the Brothers Three and dominate the world._**

_You mean _she _is part of this?_

**_Yep. Ringleader, if I had to guess. You;d best let the Major know. He'll be wanting Maria's head as well as Pixie's._**

_OK. Hang tight, Pete. We'll be there soon._

* * *

**OK. So…how was the chapter? Was it enough to appease you for not updating so often? I do apologize! Next Chap is ALMOST done!**

**love you all!**

**-SWLL**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK. So, I** **know that I promised Chap 5 was almost done, but the last part gave me some trouble and I had to rewrite it… This is also the last chapter I have written on paper, so the rest will be pulled from the top of my head… Anyway, here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes as Peter and I finished our conversation.

"Well, Baby Bird, what's crackalackin?" James asked.

"Peter said Maria isn't orchestrating this. Someone else is. And the Romanian brothers too. They're planning to overthrow Aro and his brothers and take over." I replied.

"It's Alice, isn't it?" Jasper asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yes. Peter said that she's the ringleader and one of the Romanian brothers os her mate." I said. He nodded, his eyes still on the road.

"How are you not pissed off?" James asked.

"I always sorta knew. There was always a hint of deception in everything she said or did. I'm not surprised. And I may not _look _like I'm pissed, but I am. Alice will burn, along with anyone else who gets in my way."

* * *

**Jasper POV**

_Alice was going to burn. Not only did she kidnap my brother and sister, but she also kept me from my mate. _I thought as I glanced toward Bella. Her emotions were everywhere. One minute it'd be anger, the next embarrassment at something James would say. He reminded me of Emmett.

"So, Baby Bird, what're you and the Whitlocks doing after this escapade?" James asked.

"We're going to England, Jamie. Jasper's other sister Rosalie, and her mate Emmett are meeting us there." Bella replied.

"Cullens?" James asked, directing his attention to me. I nodded.

"You know them?"

"Ah, sorta. Vicks and I ran into them in Arizona a long time ago. Their prissy son had a human girlfriend. His singer nonetheless." Bella looked at James in shock.

"Isn't that against Volturi rules?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yep, sure is Bird."

"But, how did they get around that?"

"They didn't. Aro visited Carlisle and saw everything. He ordered her to be changed by the following summer. It was going to work out because Sarah was leaving for college that summer. But, a Volturi tracker by the name Cavan happened. He abducted her and bit her. Edward tried to suck the venom out, but ended up draining her." James recalled. Bella gasped.

"That's horrible! Was she his mate?" she asked. James shrugged.

"Don't know. The good doctor didn't really talk to us other than to tell us not to hunt on their lands." he replied. I looked over at Bella. her emotions had taken a sharp fall.

"Why are you upset?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"He lost someone he loved. I know what that feels like." she replied sadly.

"Bella, that wasn't your fault. It was his. Don't blame yourself." Victoria said. Bella turned towards her with a small smile.

"Thanks, Vick."

I stopped the car and all three of them looked at me with confusion.

"There's someone coming." I said, getting out. I walked around to the front of the car as the vampire I smelled came closer.

"Long time, no see, eh Major?" I sighed in relief.

"Garrett. Why are this far south?" I asked.

"Just running through." he replied. I looked at him.

"Just running through?" I asked.

"Yes?" his answer sounded more like a question and I laughed. He sighed.

"It's too damn hard to lie to you, Major. I heard Maria had some Whitlocks under her thumb again. Figured I'd find you down here. We killing her this time?" he said. I nodded.

"It's not just her. She's got Romanians and Alice backing her up." I replied. He whistled.

"Damn. You sure know how to pick 'em, Major. One's a psychopath, and the other's a conniving bitch." he said. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the car.

"Not all of them." I muttered. He followed my gaze and laughed.

"Oh? Major's found himself a new gal? What do you think this one will turn out to be?" he asked. I glared at him as Bella got out of the car, followed closely by Victoria and James.

"For your information, that's my mate you're talking too. And my name's Bella. Not 'new gal'. Now, either you're here to help us rescue my brother and sister or you can be on your merry little ways and I may not tear you to pieces for talking about me like that." she growled. James stifled a chuckle as Bella rounded upon Garrett. Garrett looked at me.

"Well, she sure is a spitfire. And yes, I'm helping you save Peter and Char. They've done quite a bit for me once in a while. Anyone got a game plan?" he said. I nodded and Bella grinned.

"Well, looks like I won't be tearing you apart after all." she pouted. He looked at her.

"Save it all for the army of vamps waiting for us at the ranch, Spitfire. Just keep saving it. Maybe you could take out some of that sexual tension too." he said, looking between me and Bella. She growled and Garrett smiled.

"Just stating the facts, little lady. Just stating the facts."

* * *

**Ok. There is chapter 5! I kinda got carried away at the end…. I'm not really pleased with it. I hope you guys are!**

**-SWLL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Now, um, I know you're probably angry...and you have EVERY right to be...but please don't kill me for not updating sooner. Here is your looooonnnnngggg overdue chapter.**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 5:

_"Save it all for the army of vamps waiting for us at the_ ranch,_ Spitfire. Just keep saving it. Maybe you could take out some of that sexual tension too." he said, looking between me and Bella. She growled and Garrett smiled._

_"Just stating the facts, little lady. Just stating the facts."_

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Ok. Here's the plan. Garrett and James will head in first, kill any scouts that are put. Bella, you and Victoria will be second in, getting to Peter and Char before anything else. I'll go in last, find Maria, Alice, and the Romanians." Jasper said as we stood around my truck two miles from the ranch house.

"Uh, Major, you're forgetting one tiny little detail. The 50-somethin' newbies in there too." Garrett said. Jasper cursed.

"Them we go in guns blazin'. Because it will be a cold day in Hell if I'm going to let my family be killed while I did nothin to help." I said. Garrett looked at me and smirked.

"Like I said, Major. You sure know how to pick 'em." he laughed.

I growled at him in reply.

* * *

We circled the house, slowly moving in on the vampires inside.

_Baby Bells, you ready? _James asked.

_Of course, Jamie. Let's burn 'em down. _I replied, a smile turning my lips. I looked over at Vicki, who was standing next to me. I nodded once and we leapt up to the window. Vick and I were going to rescue Peter and Char first, then join the fight downstairs. Hopefully, Jasper's power wouldn't be blocked by one of Alice's little henchmen. I pried the window open and nimbly slid into the room. Taking a look around, I realized we were in _my _bedroom. My vision clouded with red. My brother and sister were tortured in _my_ bedroom. I sagged with relief as I spotted Peter and Char. Vicki and I raced over there.

"Peter?" I asked, my brother unresponsive; Char was almost the same. Venom tears welled up in my eyes as Peter cracked an eye open.

"Baby Girl?" he asked, his voice cracking. I nodded.

"It's okay, Peter. I'm here and so is Jasper." I replied. He nodded, his head lolling to the side and his eyes closing again. I looked at Vicki, who was tending to Char.

"Bells, we need to get them out of here. Peter looks like he's dead, Char isn't much better; there is no way either one of them are going to be able to fight." she said. I nodded.

"Ok. We get them out. You grab Char. I will get Peter." I said, picking up my brother. He opened his eyes and tried to smile.

"You know, this is how I carried you when Char and I found you." he said. I nodded, focusing on contacting one of the others.

_Jamie, we have them. Is there a path cleared to get to the car? _I asked, praying he wasnt currently fighting someone.

_I think so, Baby Bird. Let me get to you so you have back up. Garrett and the Major are currently fighting Maria and the Romanians-sorry, scratch that. The Major is now killing the Romanians and Maria. Be there soon, Baby Bird. _James replied. I opened the door and made my way into the hallway, Vicki following. We got halfway down the hall before James met up with us. Together, we made our way outside.

"Is Jasper in the back?" I asked. James nodded. We had just made it to the car and I had set Peter in the backseat when I sensed something behind me.

"BELLA!" James shouted as a body slammed into mine, pushing me to the ground. I rolled over to my back to realize I had someone on top of me. I was looking into the face of Alice Cullen.

"You're dead, bitch." she snarled as I struggled under her grip. I screamed as she bit into my shoulder, pain searing through my body.

"Let me go!" I snarled. She laughed, a clear tinkling that had an undercurrent of madness.

"Let you go? I can't do that. My mate is dead because of yours. This is revenge, sweetheart." she replied, a feral smile lighting up her face. I screamed again as she bit into my other shoulder. I looked to the car to see James and Victoria being restrained by two bulky newborns. All of a sudden they dropped along with Jamie and Vicks.

"Pixie, I would highly suggest you let the Major's mate up. He's is God of War mode, right now, and he's not very happy." Garrett said, his voice hard. AAlice looked up at Jasper, who stood slightly in front of Garrett, growling. His growls were so loud, I could barely hear the next thing Alice said.

"Not this time, _Jazzy_. This time she's mine." she snarled, bending down towards my throat. I wriggled underneath her, trying to keep her away from me. Just as she reached my neck, she was pulled away from me. Gasping, I sat up, taking Garrett's proffered hand. I looked towards Jasper, who was currently overpowering Alice. With a screech, he ripped her head from her shoulders, working on her torso and limbs. Garrett tossed a lighter over and Jasper lit the pile of what used to be Alice. He looked towards me, his black eyes slowly fading back into his honey gold.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't speak, just ran straight to him. He caught me in his arms and held me tight to him. "Darlin, you're fine. It's fine. We're okay and everything is going to be fine. Where's Peter and Char?" he murmured into my hair. I looked over at the car, where Jamie and Vicki were just getting up. Garrett was off to the side, burning the remainder of the guards that had grabbed them. We made our way over and Jasper looked at my other brother and sister.

"Sorry for dropping you back there. When the God of War comes out, everyone drops. Well, everyone except Peter and Garrett." he said. Jamie nodded.

"Totally understand. Your mate was in danger and you did what you had to do to protect her. Let's get out of here." James replied. Jasper nodded and we turned towards the car. A smile broke out on my face. My family was safe.

* * *

**Well there is the sixth chapter. Now it will be them meeting up with Rose and Emmett in London! Hope you like it very much and again I apologize for taking so long with this chapter**

**Lots of love,**

**SuperWhoLandLocked**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Now before you start throwing rotten tomatoes at me for taking so long to post the next chapter, I am moving next month, so I have been trying to get everything ready for that. Anyhow...here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**PETER POV**

"Bells?" I croaked. The brunette standing next to me turned around.

"Peter! Don't EVER do that to me again, Peter Alexander Whitlock. I was scared out of my mind with worry for you!" she exclaimed, gently putting her arms around me.

"Where's Char?" I asked.

"She's in the other room with Vicki. I'll go tell her you're awake. She's been awake for about three hours and she's been dying to see you." she replied. I nodded and closed my eyes again.

"I don't want to move right now, Baby Girl."

"OK, Peter. I'll go tell her." She said as she exited the room.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I made my way into Char's room, which was right next to Peter's. We were staying at one of Peter's other houses until Peter and Char felt better and we could head to London.

"Char? Peter's awake." I told my sister. The blond turned towards me and a smile lit up her face.

"Really? He is? How is he feeling?"

"He's fine. A bit tired, but he's fine."

My sisters smiled and Char shared a look with Vicki and then they both looked at me.

"Bells, go find him." Char said. I stifled a sigh and out a look of confusion on my face.

"Find who?" I asked.

"Bella, honey, admit it. You feel the pull and the longer you deny it, the harder it will hurt." She said, nodding to my hand which had subconsciously started rubbing my heart. I sighed and forced my hand down to my side.

"Fine, Char. I'll find him. I'm glad you're better. I missed you."

She smiled and waved me towards the door.

"I missed you too. Now go find your mate!"

I giggled and raced outside. If Jasper was anything like me, he'd be at my favorite spot, the lake. I ran around the house and down the path to the lake. As I had suspected, he was lying on the lakeshore, one of Peter's old cowboy hats over his face. By the way he subtly tensed, I knew he knew I was there. I walked over and laid down next to him, closing my eyes on the setting sun.

"Char sent you to find me, didn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah. She also told me to quit messing around and admit that I feel the pull." I said, rolling on my side and facing him.

"Well, Char is a smart woman. You'd do well to listen to her." he replied, a hint of a smile in his voice. I pulled the cowboy hat off his face and looked into his golden eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock, I admit that I feel the mating pull towards you. I can't deny it any long. I love-" He cut me off with a kiss. It was hard and desperate and I could feel every single one of his emotions in it. I moaned as he pulled me onto his lap. His hands tightened on my waist as I threaded mine through his shaggy blond hair. I broke away, gasping though I had no need for air, and smiled at him. He lowered his face to nuzzle at my neck.

"You know, it took you long enough." he murmured into my shoulder. I laughed.

"You can't fault me. I haven't had the best experiences with relationships." I said, my emotions going from a high to taking a sharp fall as I thought about my previous life. He lifted his head.

"Stop that. That feeling of being worthless and fearful that I'll abandon you. You are everything to me. EVERYTHING. I will NEVER leave you, ever. I love you, Isabella. I waited my whole life for you. I'd do anything for you." he said. Venom tears glistened in my eyes as I hugged him.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I told him. He pulled me away to look into my eyes.

"I mean every single word. I would go to hell and back for you, darlin'. You really are my everything." he told me.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I smirked as I watched the two vampires by the lake. They would get what was coming to them. I would fulfill my Mistress' plans, even though she was dead. I pulled out my cell as I raced away.

"Be ready. They are weakened and unsuspecting. They believe I perished with my Mistress, but I did not. Prepare to wreak havoc upon the Whitlocks and anyone else who tries to stop us. They will know the power of Cavan and his Mistress' name." I snarled. The vampires would get what was coming for them. They had killed my Mistress and her mate, along with her mate's brother and my mate. My souls cried out for my dead mate. I grinned as I imagined the bodies of the Whitlocks burning the way my mate's did. She would be avenged and **_no one _**would stop me.

* * *

**So, that what's happening with the Whitlocks and co. I was originally going to have it as Edward who double crossed them, but I like the idea of having Cavan do it cause he had kidnapped Edward's 'mate' and was also one of Alice's henchmen...hmm maybe he met her when he kidnapped Edward's girlfriend and that's when Alice plan started to form. Well, see you next time!**

**XOXO**

**SuperWhoLandLocked**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Now, before you get super mad and start throwing rotten tomatoes at me for not posting sooner, I just want to say I've been in the middle of a move. Plus my muse decided to quit the "Aftermath" story for a while and work on a Supernatural !Timetravel! fic. Plus the first rendition of this chapter was apparently not good enough, considering I had to redo it for like three day. But, the chapter is here now!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Jasper got a call from Rose three days after the "Great Pixie-Bitch Fight" as Peter had christened it. Apparently the Cullens had followed Rose and Emmett to London and Rose was ready to claw Edward's eyes out.

"Listen, Rose. We'll be there soon. Char is booking the flight now. She's getting the next one out, okay? Just don't do anything stupid." Jasper said. He stopped as Rose said something. "I don't care how they feel about me. I'm no longer part of their 'family', Rose." he said as Char showed him her laptop screen. He nodded and she smiled. "Look, our flight leaves in 45. We'll see you soon." Jasper said, hanging up the phone. He looked at Peter, who was currently playing a game on his laptop.

"Yes, Major?" he asked, not looking up from his screen.

"You ready for a trip, Peter?" my mate asked. Peter paused his game and looked up, cracking a grin.

"Are you kidding? And miss getting a chance to anger the Cullens even more? I wouldn't miss it for the world! I hope rose and em are ready to leave them behind for good. we're going to have so much fun!" he excalimed. I rolled my eyes as my idiot brother acted like a kid in a candy shop. James and Victoria had come in right in the middle of Peter's speech. Garrett had left soon after he knew Peter and Char were going to be okay.

"Baby Bird, if you are all leaving, Vicki and I are going to hit the road. We love you, but we're not going to England. To close to the Volturi for our tastes." James said. I nodded and hugged them both. Vicki gave Char a hug and waved to Jasper and Peter. After goodbyes were said, they took their leave.

"If our plane leaves in 30, I'm going to pack." I said. The other three agreed and within 10 minutes, we were ready to go.

* * *

*At the airport

**PPOV**

We ran to the airport, mostly because the cars wouldn;t get there fast enough and partly because we had been cooped up inside that house for 3 days. We reached the airport just as they were boarding our flight. Jasper handed the flight attendant our tickets and she wavved us on. We entered the plane and found our seats. My beautiful mate had gotten us first class seats. I put my laptop case under my seat as Char did the same with hers. Jasper and Bella were sitting on the other side of the aisle. She looked very comfortable, snuggled into my brother. Jasper had his Kindle out and Bella was reading over his shoulder. Char nudged my arm as I opened my mouth to say something. I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Leave them alone, Peter." she chided.

"But...Char! That's too good of an oppurtunity to miss!" I complained, pulling out my phone as it bizzed. I read the text on the screen.

_Shut up Petey-Wheat. I'm trying to read._

I looked over at Bella, who was still reading with Jasper. She shifted her gaze to me and stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes as the flight attendant told us to put away any electronic devices during take-off. Bella smiled as Jasper slipped his Kindle into her carry-on. I caught Jasper's eye and smirked as we took off. He rolled his eyes, but slipped his hand into Bella's. I was glad they had finally found each opther. Maybe Bella would open up ore and maybe Jasper would slip out of his shell.

* * *

*London Airport 9 hours later

**JPOV**

Rose and Emmett met up with us at the airport. The first thing she did when she saw Peter and Char was envelope them in a hug.

"How are you? Is Maria dead? What about Alice?" she asked after she had released them.

"We're fine, yes, and yes. You don't have to worry about us. Char and I are made of pretty strong stuff." Peter said, causing Emmett to chuckle.

"What's up Big Bear? How's life with the Cullens?" Peter asked.

"Just fine, Peter. Rose was really worried about you and Char." Emmett replied. I noticed Bella had stepped off to the side, looking uncomfortable. I caught Char's eye and she nodded.

_Bella? _I thought towards her. She turned towards me.

_Yes, Jasper? _she replied.

_Why are you all the way over there, Darlin'? _

_I'm not Rose's family. What if she decides she doesn't like me? _she said, her fear crashing over me.

_Darlin', Rose likes almost anyone. Plus, you're my mate. That makes you her family, Bella. _I watched as Rose stepped towards my frightened mate.

"Hi. You must be Bella. I'm Rose. He's waited a long time for you, you know." she said, giving Bella a smile. Bella returned it, shyly.

"Hi Rose. I've waited a long time for him too." she replied. Rose pulled Bella to the group and introduced her to Emmett.

_See Darlin'? Told ya. _I told her, throwing her a smirk. She smiled back at me.

"Let's get back to the hotel. We've already booked rooms for you guys next to ours." Rose said as Emmett hailed a cab. "Besides, I want to hear ALL the details of the daring rescue.

* * *

**Well, there was Chapter 8...long overdue! Next chapter will include the Cullens and their reaction to Alice's death. That's all for now!**

**-SWLL**


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter hated me. I worked for how ever long since I last posted on this story and still haven't gotten somewhere I'm pleased with. First it was I had too much unnecessary info when they first got to England and settle in(if you could call it that), then it was the confrontation scene between the Cullen's and the Whitlocks was too lame...plus the fact that my muse decided to not only leave me high and dry on this story, but work on a Breakfast Club story! And a couple Vampire Diaries one shots because I recently became addicted. So, I owe you all a HUGE apology for not sitting my ass down and just writing, like I seem to have done for everything else! So, without further ado, the MUCH overdue Chapter Nine.

* * *

**Chapter Recap:**

Hi._ You must be Bella. I'm Rose. He's waited a long time for you, you know." she said, giving Bella a smile. Bella returned it, shyly._

_"Hi Rose. I've waited a long time for him too." she replied. Rose pulled Bella to the group and introduced her to Emmett._

_See Darlin'? Told ya. I told her, throwing her a smirk. She smiled back at me._

_"Let's get back to the hotel. We've already booked rooms for you guys next to ours." Rose said as Emmett hailed a cab. "Besides, I want to hear ALL the details of the daring rescue._

**JPOV**

We arrived at the hotel 15 minutes after landing and meeting up with Rose and Emmett. Rose grabbed our keys from the front desk and we headed upstairs to our rooms. After Alice's betrayal, it would be nice to relax. We had only been in the room for about 20 minutes, during which everybody settled in, before Rose got a call from the lobby. Naturally, we all tuned in.

_"Mrs. McCarthy?" _

"Yes, this is she."

_"I have a group of people down here asking for you and your husband. I must ask you come collect them as soon as possible. They are beginning to frighten the other guests, ma'am." _

Rose sighed "I'll be down as soon as I can. Thank you for the call," she said, hanging up the phone when she was done.

"Well, it seems our vacation has taken a pause." Char said. Rose nodded, exasperation coloring her emotions.

"I swear, if they even think about telling Emmett and I off again for leaving, I will rip somebody apart." she growled, getting up and leaving so she could collect the three vampires from downstairs. I looked around at the group.

"I'll stay in the front. You guys can flank me. It's most likely they are here to berate me for killing their precious little seer and beg me to come back as well." I said. Peter chuckled and I shot him a look. "What?"

"Nothing. Just got a feeling this is going to be great entertainment. Should have brought popcorn." my brother replied, beginning to chuckle again. As we heard Rose returning, three more pairs of feet with her, everybody moved into their position. Emmett, Char and Peter flanked me, while Bella stood next to me, holding my hand. As they approached the door, I glanced down at the brunette next to me.

"_Mental shield up?" _I asked her mentally, "_I don't want Edward able to read our thoughts._" She glanced up at me and nodded,

"_Always is, Jasper. I've been covering you since we met. Char and Peter are covered when they're in range and now I've included Em and Rose._" she replied mentally.

"_Yes, well as sappy and romantic as that is, could we maybe pay attention to the vampires about to walk through our door?_" Peter asked. I jolted in surprise, not expecting to hear his voice in my head.

"Sorry. It's an open connection under the shield." Bella murmured. I nodded and then we all snapped to attention as the door opened, showing Rose and then the three Culllens. Rose made her way to Emmett's side while the other three stood there, gaping at the force that was the Whitlock Coven.

"Jasper, Peter, Charlotte. We have a lot to discuss." Carlisle was the first to talk. I skimmed their emotions. Esme's were sorrowful and it. Carlisles's were much in line with his mate. But Edward's, his emotions were constantly changing, rolling around so I could never get a good glimpse of them. There was something off about that. Carlisle's statement reached my thoughts and I snorted.

"No, we don't have a lot to discuss, actually. Alice was a bitch who tried to kill my coven and my mate. She got what she deserved. I'm not even sure why you are here., to tell the truth. I killed Alice. And if you here to kick me out of your _family, _go ahead. I don't care. I was never really part of your family anyway. I was a project of Alice's and now I know why. She needed me to help her overthrow the Volturi." I said. Edward stepped forward slightly, eyes flashing. "What are you going to do, Eddie? Alice got what was coming to her. It doesn't matter who had dealt the final blow. If it wasn't me, it would have been the Volturi when th army she was building was decimated. Now either do something worth my time, or step back and let the _grownups _talk." I hissed before he had the chance to talk.

"Jasper, killing Alice was wrong. If you come near this family again, we will turn to the Volturi." Carlisle said. Peter snorted from the couch where he had sat down and we all turned to look at him.

"Sorry. It's just, you're lying. You won't turn to the Volturi, a) because you're terrified of them and b) they're terrified of him." he said, gesturing to me, "Why do you think Pixie-Bitch wanted him on her side?" I turned back to the Cullens.

"I think we're done here. There is no more to be said. Get out of my hotel room and pray _I _never see _you _again. Because I will go to the Volturi and you will be killed." I told them. Carlisle nodded.

"Rosalie, Emmett, let's go." Esme said, turning to follow her husband and mate. Rose shook her head and Esme stopped.

"No. Emmett and I are staying with Jasper. We may have been more accepted into the Cullen family than Jasper was, but we were never fully accepted. Why would we be? We have no special talents that are useful to you. You don't need us. Just go." she told them. Esme looked sad, but followed Carlisle and Edward out. Peter frowned and flopped onto mine and Bella's bed, flicking the tv on.

"Hmm. That was less exciting than I thought it would be," he said, "Oh, hey, looks Bellsy! Your favorite movie is on!"

Bella looked over.

"The Breakfast Club? Did it just start?"

"Yeah. Bender almost got flattened by the Reynold's car." he told her.

"Awesome!" my mate replied, joining Peter on the bed. They then quoted the entire opening monologue. I rolled my eyes at Peter's antics and look over at Rose, who looked shaken. I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Rosie. Your talent is special. You're special. Just because the Cullens didn't realize that, doesn't mean that I don't. Or that Emmett doesn't. We love you. You're family, Rosie." I whispered in her ear. She hugged me tighter and then pulled away.

"Thank you, Jasper." she replied. I nodded.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I snarled as I wrenched my phone from my jacket pocket, almost tearing the cloth in half. I quickly dialed a number and waited for it to be answered.

"_Hello?_" a voice answered.

"The backup plan happens tonight. At sundown. Jasper Whitlock destroyed my plan and he will pay. And so will that whore of a mate he has. And get me Seraph. Jasper's little bitch is a mental shield. And strong. She had everyone in that pathetic little coven under it." I snarled.

"_Of course, Mr. Edward. I will begin preparations right away. Everything will be ready before sundown. Seraph arrived yesterday and is ready to do what you command. Shall we await your arrival?_"

I grinned.

"Good, Cavan. Yes, I will be there soon. We will make them pay for what they have done to us. To Alice. To our army. To my beautiful Maria."

* * *

**BAM! Who saw that coming? I did not. I was so not planning for Edward to be involved with Maria, or Alice, or her army of vampires. It just happened. Well, terribly sorry to end on a cliffhanger...but that's how the chapter wanted to be written. Again, I apologize for the very late update, but hey. It's a new year, which means hopefully, I'll get my ass into gear and actually finish this story! **

**Oh, and I need suggestions for Jasper's nickname for Bella. Peter has Baby Girl and Bellsy and James has Baby Bird. So, I need something for Jasper to call her. Leave your thoughts in the reviews..you know. That little box down there. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey look, it's a regular update! Here is chapter 10! Some rape is mentioned in this chapter, but it's in Spanish. I provided a translation of all Spanish spoken in this chapter if you would like it. **

* * *

**PPOV **

Something bad was going to happen. It hadn't been at the confrontation, as lame as that had been, but it _was _happening today. I glanced over at the brunette vampire snuggled into me. She was happy, content. Finding Jasper had done that for her. I could tell. I smiled as she mouthed along with the movie. Baby Girl had always loved it. I slide my eyes over to Japser, who was talking quietly with Rose and Emmett. Looks like my family had gained two more members. Not that I minded. Rose and Emmett needed out from under the ever present thumb of Carlisle Cullen. I thought back to the threat that was coming. It had something to do with Pixie Bitch and the army of vamps she had. And I'm pretty sure dear old Eddie is involved too. We'd have to go back to Texas. And soon. Too bad, Char really liked it here.

"Hey, Major? Did we make sure all those vamps at the ranch were taken out? I've got a feeling and you know how those turn out." I said, pausing the conversation between the other three vampires. Jasper paused for a moment, thinking.

"Yes. When _he _appeared, everybody was gone. No survivors." he replied. I nodded, still feeling uneasy.

"_Peter?_" Bella asked from beside me. I squeezed her shoulder.

"_Don't worry, Baby Girl. Everything's fine. Just fine._" I replied. She nodded and turned back to the movie. Was everything fine?

* * *

**JPOV **

Now that Peter had brought into question whether or not all of Alice's vampires had been dealt with, I was uneasy. I could feel the same emotions coming off Peter. That in itself was something to be worried about. Peter was never uneasy, unless he didn't know what was coming. If he didn't know what was coming, it meant something big. And most likely bad. I surveyed the room, watching each member of my Coven separately. Rose and Emmett were talking about the options I had offered them. They could live with Bella and I and do what they wanted, or they could go off by themselves, live how they wanted to live. They would still be part of the Whitlock Coven no matter what they chose. Charlotte was on Peter's laptop, alternating between a game and airline tickets. That also worried me. If Charlotte was looking for tickets without Peter or I saying something... Char could sense when Peter needed something done, whether it be booking a flight or something else. Bella and Peter were still watching The Breakfast Club. Suddenly, Peter sat up, hands grabbing his head. He had been hit with a big "vision". Normally, it didn't hurt, but the ones that were life altering, the big ones hurt like hell.

"Ah! Gods, this hurts." he hissed. Char immediately appeared at his side, and Bella appeared at mine. She curled into me instinctively as Char soothed her husband.

"Peter, what's happening? Tell me what needs to happen." she said.

"We need to get back to Texas." he told her. She nodded.

"Already done. What else?"

"Not what. Who. All I have is a name."

"What name, Peter?" Char asked.

"Seraph."

At that name, Char froze at the same time that Bella froze in my arms. I looked down at her, then back up at Peter, who had locked his eyes on her as well.

"I know, Bellsy, I know." he whispered, the "vision" done. She trembled like a leaf and disappeared into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. I turned towards my second in command, who shrank back. I fought with my emotions, calming myself down enough to talk.

"What was that, Peter? Why the hell is my mate scared to death of that name?" I snarled. Peter sighed, a long heavy one.

"It was bad, Major. It happened about a year after Char and I changed Bella. They were out hunting. I was at the ranch, fixing the wall Bella had broken the week before. Somehow, they got the drop on Char. They restrained her and then tore her apart before taking Bella. When I finally tracked Char down, they were long gone. Somehow she escaped, made her way back to us. The only thing she would say for seven months was 'Seraph is the Master'. It was bad, Major. She was near catatonic. Char had to force feed her. When she finally recovered, little things would set her off. The tv shows we watched, the wind. She thought they were coming back for her. I finally got her to talk a year and a half later. What she told me.. It was worse than Maria and you know how sick she was. She was tame compared to Seraph." he explained. I snarled.

"What did she tell you?" Peter gulped.

"You're not going to like it," he told me before switching to Spanish, "_Ella estaba encadenado, como un perro. La violaron al menos una vez al día. Un solo hombre, varios hombres, no importaba. Era un anillo subterráneo sexo, Mayor. Serafín llevó todo el asunto. Serafín le gusta Bella la mejor. Ella ideó torturas especiales para ella después de que ella descubrió lo que Bella era capaz de hacer, de sus habilidades. Seraph ella rompió en trozos pequeños y luego dio un paso en ellos. Mi Bella feliz era una cáscara de lo que solía ser. Y, que no era una elección al azar. Los hombres de Seraph la estaban buscando. Alguien quería a Bella en ese lugar. Y todavía no sabemos quién."_ I stumbled back, my emotions everywhere. My mate had been tortured, used by the very vampire we would have to face. Char looked at me, then at the closed door.

"Major, you need to go to her. She needs you; she needs her mate. You need to be there." she said. I nodded and immediately was in the other room, shutting the door behind me. Bella was on the middle of the bed, arms wrapped around herself, rocking back and forth.

"Bella?" I asked softly. Her head snapped up, red eyes meeting my own gold ones. That was going to have to change. As soon as we returned to Texas, I would go back to my old feeding style. But right now, my mate needed me.

"Darlin, come here. It's okay. You're okay. I won't let anybody hurt you." I told her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She crawled over to me and climbed into my lap, nestling her head in the crook of my neck. I hummed softly as I held her, feeling her begin to relax. I would make sure she was okay. She was my _alma gemela_. My soulmate and I wouldn't let her go.

* * *

**Wow. Um, okay. I really didn't mean for that to happen, but that's how it did. If you want the translation, read further. If not, stop right her. :) Anyway, I must thank my best friend who I called as soon as Peter's "vision" happened for some help and she supplied Bella's predicament. If the translation is completely horrible, blame Google Translate. I don't do Spanish very well...**

**Translation: if wanted continue, if not wanted, discontinue**

"She was chained, like a dog. They raped her at least once a day. A single man, multiple men, it didn't matter. It was an underground sex ring, Major. Seraph led the whole thing. Seraph liked Bella the best . She devised special tortures for her after she discovered what Bella was able to do, her abilities. Seraph broke her into small pieces and then stepped on them. My happy Bella was a shell of what she used to be. And, it was not a random choosing. Seraph 's men were looking for wanted Bella there. And we still don't know who."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Recap: **

**Edward is working with Cavan and another vampire named Seraph, who has history with Bella, to get revenge on the killing of Edward's mate, Cavan's mate, and Alice. The Whitlocks are heading back to Texas in the morning, but Edward is planning an attack tonight... **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Seraph." Peter gasped his eyes locking with mine as I froze in Jasper's arms. Out of corner of my eye, I could see Charlotte do the same. "I know, Bellsy, I know." With that I shot out of my mate's arms and into my brother's room. I shut the door behind me and crawled onto the bed, curling in on myself. I could hear Jasper's growls and Peter's calming, warning tones. I wanted to cry. What Seraph had done to me, it was torture at its highest. Knowing she had been working with the bitch that kidnapped my family scared me. I heard the door open and someone walk in, but didn't look up.

"Bella?" Jasper asked softly. My head snapped up, my eyes meeting his gold ones. "Darlin', come here. It's okay. _You're_ okay. I won't let anybody hurt you." he whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I crawled over to him and climbed into his lap, nestling my head in the crook of his neck. He calmed me just by being there. He hummed softly as he held me. I clung to him, breathing him in, breathing in pure Jasper. When I had calmed down, I pulled away, not looking at him. His fingers grabbed my chin gently and lifted my head so he could look me in the eyes.

"Bella, she will never hurt you again. I promise. I will protect you and I will make her pay for what she did to you." he told me.

"What did Peter tell you?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Only what he knows, only what you told him. Bella, I need to know, is there anything you didn't tell Peter? Is there anything you left out?"

"I wasn't the only one there, Jasper. I left people behind. I left a friend behind because I had a chance to escape. I left them to be tortured. I left them to die. And it's all my fault. It's all my fault." I sobbed, venom tears refusing to fall. He pulled me into him again, holding me against him as I cried.

"No, Darlin', it wasn't your fault. What happened was not your fault. We will find the vampires responsible and we will destroy them. They won't be able to hurt you or anyone else. We will make them pay." he told me, pulling me closer. I melted in his arms, although my mind was screaming that it _was _my fault. I could have saved Wren. Her screams echoed in my ears and I pulled away from Jasper again. I stood up and began pacing the room. Jasper watched me from the bed. I wouldn't be able to stand it if more people got hurt because of me.

"Baby Girl, don't you even think about it." Peter called as I eyed the window. I scowled and opened the connecting door.

"You don't understand, Peter." I hissed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So, you weren't just thinking about hightailing it out the window and attempting to find Seraph by yourself? You may not believe that what happened to whoever it was you left there wasn't your fault, but it's true. You didn't control Seraph's actions. You weren't the one who gave the orders. So, you better listen and I mean _really _listen. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Quit blaming yourself. We will find her and we will stop her. But that won't happen if you decide to go off on a suicide mission!" he told me. I blinked.

"What was her name?" Jasper asked from behind me, "The girl you left behind. Your friend." I turned towards him, my eyes revealing my confusion.

"You told me you left a friend behind." he said. I swallowed, her memory making it hard to breathe.

"Wren. She was just a kid. Just turned 16, although she had been a vampire for close to 70 years. She traveled alone, no one to watch her back. They brought her in a few days after I was captured. She was so scared. I had been through enough of their torture games to help her through it. We planned an escape. Memorized the routine, how many guards were stationed at one time, how many were watching us. When the day came, they had upped the torture. Wren could barely stand and I wasn't much better. We weren't getting out of there like we were. We had daily blood rations, just enough to keep us going. I tried to give mine to Wren, but she wouldn't take it. She forced me to drink hers. Told me I needed to get out of there, that I had a family waiting for me, that she had no one to go back to. When they came to get us for our second round of games, she attacked the guard. Gave me a distraction so I could get out. And I did. The last thing I remember hearing were her screams as they tore her apart. But I didn't look back, just like I promised. And then I was back at Peter and Char's." I whispered. Jasper nodded. I could feel Peter's eyes on me. This was something I had never told anyone, ever. And now here I was letting everybody know about it. "I'm terrified she's dead." I said, and honestly I was more than terrified that Wren had given up her life for me.

"If she isn't we will get her back. She saved you and we will save her if we can." Char said. I nodded.

"Yeah, but if you go off on a suicide mission, we won't be able to save anyone, got it Bella? No more blaming yourself." Peter said. I turned towards him, his eyes conveying how serious he was. I nodded again.

"I promise, Peter. I won't do anything reckless." I told him. He nodded and flipped open his computer.

"We need to get back to the states and soon. Something big is about to go down and we need to be there for it." he said. I looked over at Jasper, who was watching Peter.

"How soon, Peter? How bad is it?" he asked. Peter looked over at him and shrugged.

"As soon as I can get a flight back to Texas And it's going to get bad, Major. Very bad." he replied. Jasper sighed.

"Alright. Everybody, pack up what you've already unpacked. We're heading home."

* * *

**Well, this is more of a filler chapter than anything with real meat to it, but it does give a little more background into Bella's capture by Seraph. And I finally got it done! **Happy dance****


End file.
